Untitled
by L3af Con3yb3ar
Summary: When Chad and Ryan drive home from college for the weekend, their trip takes a turn for the worst when the two find themselves trapped in a sick man's game of torture.  SLASH ChadxRyan Chyan
1. Chapter 1

**Ah, good to be back at my second home. **

**Hi readers ;D I'm back with my new fic, which is untitled for now, and will remain that way until I come up with a good title. Unless you guys wanna do that for me. The one that I like most, I'll use. Anyway, I'm sorry about _High School Massacre._ My heart was no longer in it. So rogers.forbidden.love.child owns it now. **

**So... get ready to add this to that Chyan Community ;D Now here's my all-new Vacancy/Wolf Creek-based fic: UNTITLED!**

* * *

**Untitled**

_Where am I?_

_What's going on?_

He looked up from his position on the cold, tiled floor, his eyes squinting at the florescent lighting. His heart was pounding and he could taste blood at the side of his mouth. It felt as if someone had repeatedly bashed him in the head with a baseball bat. Perhaps someone did.

His eyes shifted to his bound and bruised wrists, a thick roped wrapped around them. The same had been done to his ankles. He tried sitting up, but decided against it, feeling a sharp pain in his backside. He could only lean back against a bathroom stall.

He scoped his surroundings, taking in the view of a few filthy sinks in one corner. Dirt and dark, reddish stains collaged the floors. He glanced at what looked to be a steel door on the other side of the room. If only he could get the rope off.

He brushed away his blonde hair from in front of his eyes and searched the area for any sharp object. He reached for the shard of broken glass upon finding it under the stall behind him.

He began to carve the rope around his wrist, trying to avoid cutting himself. He was able to untangle his hands from the rope once it was loose enough. He used the same glass to release his ankles from the rope.

After freeing himself, he crawled over toward the door, and leisurely climbed to his feet, but not without stumbling a little. He pulled at the handle of the door, opening it. Only one though ran through his head the whole time.

_Where's Chad?_

_---_

"Where the hell's Chad?" Ryan asked to no one in particular, since he was the only one in the car at the time. The eighteen-year-old was wrapped up in a blanket in the backseat, his head resting on a large blue pillow. He was startled by a tap on the window, and looked up to see his boyfriend, Chad.

He reached over to the driver's door and unlocked it, getting himself settled back into place as the darker boy got in.

"Fifteen minutes! What were you doing out there? Masturbating?"

Chad winked and replied, "Maybe." Ryan whacked the boy's hand away as it was shoved into his face.

"Gross," the blonde sat up, "And in the dark on some random highway."

Chad was only a few months older than Ryan. Both boys were in their freshman year at NYU. Their relationship started back in high school during the summer. Believe it or not, thanks to a baseball game for the staff of Lava Springs, a country club that Ryan's parents owned.

After the game, the two had become a lot closer. Ryan no longer thought of Chad as a lunkhead, basketball jock. And Chad no longer thought of Ryan as Sharpay's hat-loving poodle. He decided to ask out Ryan at the beginning of the next school year, and the two had been together ever since.

"How much longer till we get to New Mexico?" Ryan questioned, his eyes closed, yet he was still very much awake. Chad opened the glove department and took out a travel map and a rubber band.

"About seven hours." He proceeded to tie his long, curly hair into a ponytail. "Do we have anymore water back there?"

Ryan snatched up a bag from his feet. After rummaging through the bag, he took out a bottle of water and handed it to Chad. "Do you want me to drive?"

Chad laughed quietly, taking the bottle, "You're half asleep."

"Well, just wake me up in five minutes," Ryan responded, turning onto his side, "And I'll drive the rest of the way."

"For seven hours? You can barely drive two."

"You need to sleep sometime."

Chad shut the door and turned to Ryan. "Next motel we find, we'll stop there."

"Good." Ryan leaned between the two front seats and pecked his lover on the cheek before returning to his spot. Chad smiled and turned the key in the ignition

"Love you too, babe."

* * *

**One down, some more to go. Well... I hoped you liked this starter chapter. I'll possibly update in about a few days. Any questions? Constructive critisism? Advice? Review.**

**Have a loverly day. **

**-Trist**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Here is part 2 of Untitled: The Tristan Halstead Project. Not much terror here... But some mild, slashy fluff, involving Ryan and Chad!! Anyway, I'm applying to an art school, auditioning in Drama and Creative writing. I also have to submit some of my writing, so I've decided to submit this, along with a few others, including my new fic, entitled No Voice.

I guess there's nothing else to say... Just read, damn it.

* * *

Chapter 2

Ryan took up the courage to go through the doorway, despite the amount of fear and confusion he felt. He could smell the strong stench of burning tobacco as he entered the next room, which looked to be a lobby of some kind. The front desk was unoccupied at the moment, not like he was complaining.

He peered through the window and noticed it was dark, with very little light from the light poles. He began to pull at the handles on the glass door, but realized they were chained together on the other side.

"You've got to be kidding me."

He loosened his grip around the piece of glass he still carried; it had started to cut into his palm. Curiosity consumed him as he quickly went behind the lobby desk, searching and scrambling through random papers once he got there.

His eyes adverted to the drawers. He pulled open the top one. Inside was a photo of Chad and himself.

"Mom— what? No!"

"C'mon Ryan." Chad called over to his boyfriend, who was standing outside of the car with his cell phone glued to his ear.

"Mom, Chad I'm not going to discuss this with you while we're out here. Okay. Okay—Love you too. Bye." He clicked the 'end call' button before opening the passenger side of the car and climbing in.

"Still bitter?"

"Well, she's not happy. God, I can't believe her."

"What, is she still trying to fix you up with Millie, or whatever her name is?

Rolling his eyes, Ryan replied, "Her name is Miley. The ironic part is she's completely fine with my… 'Gayocity'."

"You watch way too much Degrassi," Chad chuckled. "She's doesn't have to keep pretending she likes me."

"That is not true, Chad," the blond turned to the older boy, "If she didn't like you, would we be on our way to her house?

"No…" No protection lecture this time?"

"Chad, this is my mother. The same woman who snuck a 12 pack into my suitcase."

Chad arched his eyebrow, "Well, they're were pretty use--"

"Shut up."

Raising his hands in defeat, Chad replied, "Yessir…" The car passed a billboard advertising a barbeque shack and an inn, only 20 ½ miles away.

"God, barbeque. You'd think they at least have a friggin' pancake house out here. Or some kind of restaurant that doesn't have a roach jump out at you and hiss."

"You have to admit though, they had pretty good coffee."

"That was coffee? Looked like tar to me."

"So how's Sharpay doing?"

"Remember when Troy and Gabriella took our spots in the winter musical that one year?"

"Mmhm."

"That's how she's doing," Ryan continued, "Now she's P.O.ed because she didn't get Lucy in Jekyll and Hyde. You know when we get there she's taking it out on you."

Chad cringed, remembering the painful incident the last time he stayed with Ryan's family. He had called Sharpay a spoiled, under-talented version of Ashley Tisdale and awoke to strands of his hair all over his pillow the next morning.

"I wonder what's on," Ryan said as he turned up the volume of the radio.

"-- When you know the LORD you have no need for masturbation!"

Click

"-- AIDS is not just God's punishment for homosexuals; it is God's punishment for the society that TOLERATES homosexuals."

Click

"-- After the Christian majority takes control, pluralism will be seen as immoral and--"

Click

"Sex education classes in our public schools are promoting incest--"

"Never mind," He said, quickly lowering the volume. "I'm sure I have a few cast recordings in the back--"

"How about we just forget the music." Chad offered, smiling warmly at his boyfriend.

"Ryan Evans forget about music?" The younger boy raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, I'm an idiot."

Ryan snickered, climbing into the backseat and fetching a CD case full of show tunes from a black bag. "So do you want to listen to… Rent, West Side Story, Spelling Bee, Bare, Cats, or Sweeney Todd?"

"Don't you have anymore?"

"Yeah, but you hate those."

Chad cracked his neck and leaned back against his seat, yawning. "Either Cats or West Side."

"Cats it is then." Ryan handed Chad the CD and put the case back into the bag. He returned to his position in the front as Chad slipped the CD into player. Once the first track started, Ryan pressed the next button 5 times, satisfied as track began.

"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat— Sing with me."

Chad began to laugh, seeing the serious look on his boyfriend's face. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, you can sing Tugger's part."

"No-freaking-way." Chad said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"C'mon… You even have the hair for it."

"Okay, that's the fifth joke about my hair you've made this whole trip."

Ryan faced his boyfriend, "I'm sorry… Just sing with me. Please?"

"No."

The car fell silent, with the exception of the music: "If you set me on a rat then I'd rather chase a mouse. The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat. And there isn't any need for me to shout it. For he will do as he do-do. And there's--"

"I'll be your best friend." Ryan offered, lowering the volume.

"I don't need a friend with a half-crazed— No, scratch that— insane twin sister.

The blond pondered for a moment before making a second offer, "I'll crack your back." Chad rolled his eyes. He knew he shouldn't have let his boyfriend watch the Grindhouse films so many times, yet he decided to play along.

"You'll crack it anyway."

"Yeah, but this time you won't even have to ask," Ryan continued, "I'll be your back-cracking slave. You don't even have to ask me, just be like, 'Bitch get over here and get busy.'"

"You're lucky you're so damn cute," Chad said, turning up the volume and pressing the button to start the song over. Ryan grinned as the older boy bopped his head to the music.

"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat."

"If you offer me pheasant, I'd rather have grouse." The blond lovingly pecked his boyfriend on the cheek, as the two continued their humorous duet.

* * *

Author's Note: God, Tugger's a sexy beast. Thanks for reading! Chapter 3 shall be up eventually.

-Tristan


End file.
